


These Things Happen

by Katsy0c0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, shameless fluff, wow im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsy0c0/pseuds/Katsy0c0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only explanation he could think of at the moment was that she was bored and Eren genuinely wanted a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things Happen

Annie was cold, and he knew it. The look on her face said it all. Sure, there was that flash of surprise when the initial contact was made, but it was gone fast. Mostly. She didn't care; it was nothing but an accident, right? 

So what was the point of freaking out over a small incident like this? It must have happened to plenty of other people during hand to hand combat training. After all, you’re getting fairly up close and personal with whomever your sparring partner happens to be, so something like this is bound to happen. 

Armin glanced to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. “S-sorry about that,” he said, extending his arm to help her up. Not that she even really needed his help, he thought.  
“That’s a really dirty trick you know,” She said, taking his hand and hoisting herself up. “There are better ways to escape from a choke hold.” She flashed him a glare and let go of his hand, a hint of red fading on her cheeks. He couldn't tell if she was joking or not. What, did she think that was intentional? As far as Armin was concerned, it certainly wasn't. She had him locked down to the point where he couldn't breathe, and made no signs of letting up. 

As no completely dignified screams of ‘Uncle!’ would sway her in the least, all he could really do was try to turn his head towards her and give her some kind of indication that he was probably about to die of asphyxiation if she hadn't let up and-

And, well, he didn't exactly account for how close her face happened to be at the time. Or how much it was turned towards him. Needless to say, she let up almost immediately when Armin’s lips made direct contact with hers. How embarrassing. 

No one noticed what had happened, he was sure. If someone did, the teasing would have been relentless, and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with.  
“Stop making that face, it’s not like it was a real kiss or anything,” She said, seemingly reading right through him. Honestly all that did was made him feel worse. 

“…sorry,” was all he could muster. He couldn't help but feel like he shouldn't be the only one apologizing here. While he never expected her to be one to apologize over this, he was still slightly confused over why she wanted to spar with him in the first place. He was always more brains then brawn, and that was a well-known fact. And though she didn’t put in much effort into showing it outside of mentoring Eren, everyone knew she was damn good when it came to hand to hand combat. 

The only explanation he could think of at the moment was that she was bored and Eren genuinely wanted a day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay yeah first chapter of this Armin/Annie prompt that my friend gave me and I really wanted to write... I apologize
> 
> Anyway, I posted this on tumblr a few weeks back but I thought hey I have an AO3 and posting it on there will motivate my butt into writing the rest even more, and so here we are! If there's any kind of spelling or grammatical error that I missed don't be afraid to point it out to me! Alas, my over use of punctuation is a different story entirely... Ya know this would be so much easier and quicker to write if I just made it a dang high school au but nope I have to take this route. Anyway, enough of my nervous rambling  
> enjoy!


End file.
